


Persons of Interest

by etrix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Challenge Response, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-31
Updated: 2010-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrix/pseuds/etrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reidy finds certain things about the events in Green River... interesting. Victor just finds them annoying. Written for the <a href="http://spnland.livejournal.com/profile">spnland</a> ‘I Fought the Law’ writing challenge (write a 100-400 word story from Victor’s POV).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persons of Interest

“Interesting,” Reidy muttered.

“What?”

“In the four months before the Winchesters landed in Green River, there were six fatal heart attacks: five prisoners; one guard. There hasn’t been one since.”

“And?”

Reidy shrugged. “Nothing. It’s just interesting.”

Victor waited; no way was that it.

“It fits in with the grave desecration thing though.”

And there was the other shoe…

“How do you figure?” Victor asked although he really didn’t want to.

“According to some sources, the only way to get rid of ghosts is to find the bones, salt them and then burn them.”

“Ghosts,” Victor tried not to sound sarcastic, really he did. He failed.

“Which fits with that bogus confession in Baltimore,” Reidy glanced up at him. “Dean said they were hunting an angry spirit.”

“Please tell me you’re joking because, if you’re not, I’m having you committed.” Victor wasn’t even kidding.

Reidy shrugged. “Just saying that it’s interesting.”

“That’s what Daniels said in Arkansas,” Victor pointed out. “It wasn’t interesting then and it’s not interesting now. I’ll tell you what’s interesting. The head guard, Deacon? He knew the father. They were in the same unit in ‘Nam.”

Reidy grunted, “Interesting.”

“What?” Victor prodded. This ‘interesting’ was the same as Reidy’s last ‘interesting’.

“Nothing.” 

Victor waited, arms crossed.

“Think he knew about the Winchesters’ activities before they landed in his jail?”

“No way,” Victor pointed a finger at him accusingly. “No way did Deacon call them in to hunt a ghost in his prison. Help them escape, yes. Hunt spirits. No.”

Reidy shrugged again, uncaring.

Victor clenched his jaw. “You know, I can always request another partner.”

“Can’t,” Reidy didn’t bother looking up. “Nobody’ll have you.”

“Doesn’t mean I’m stuck with you. I could kill you. Hide your body so nobody’ll ever find it.”

Reidy stood up, grabbing his coffee and his folder. “Just remember to salt and burn my bones or I’ll come back and haunt you.”

He was mostly out the door before Victor replied, “You’d make a lousy ghost!”

He turned around, and flashed Victor a smile, “But I make a great partner.”

Unfortunately, Victor had to concede that Reidy was right… but only on the partner thing. No way was Victor ever going to believe that ghosts were real. If he did, he’d have to believe in vampires and angels, and all that shit.

He snorted, like hell that would ever happen.

 


End file.
